


Complications

by Novicedge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicedge/pseuds/Novicedge
Summary: Tai and Qrow knew the day would come when their little girls would stop being so little and settle down with someone. Yang’s partner they didn’t have much issue with. But when Ruby brings hers around? Oh boy.





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: less a story then a funny idea I had

The clock was ticking about a quarter past when their guests were scheduled to arrive and the two seasoned huntsmen were hardly acting like ones. Qrow nearly shaking in his chair and Tai walking back and forth.

“Tai, I swear imma kill him.”

“Calm down Qrow, my house isn’t exactly a quick bus ride away. It’s understandable to take awhile.”

“How ‘bout you tell me to calm down when you’re not busy making a canyon in your living room?”

Tai stops and looks down to notice how much he’s been pacing for the past few minutes.

He barely has a chance to make a snappy remark when there’s a bump at the door. Qrow bounds out of his chair and Tai rushes to the door. He opens it only to see his baby girl currently locked lips with her boyfriend. Or at least for a moment as they were both leaning against the door and now fell forward in a heap, her crashing on his chest. They both look up in embarrassment and Ruby quickly gets up followed by him

“Ah I’m so sorry we’re late! I mean its not our fault, see there was this huuuge grimm and me and Sun had to stop and we lost track of time and and-“

“Uh lets just stop there.” Sun bows deep, ramrod straight and speaking stiffly. “Sorry about being late uh sirs. I take full responsibility.”

Qrow has reached them by then and Sun put his hand out for a handshake. His other hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

“Uh greetings Mr. Qrow, Ruby has told me so much about you.”

However Qrow isn’t here right now. He’s a thousand miles away in his mind. The memory of Summer and Raven on opposite sides of a younger Tai. The image fades into this Sun fellow and Ruby. All the while Qrow’s mind swirled away, in reality he’s taken back his hand for the handshake and reaches for his flask. He gets a hold of it and manages a quick gulp before he also falls back on the floor. As the booze sloshes over his mouth the garbled words of “Why does every dark-haired girl I love try to bang Tai?” can’t be heard.

Sun and Ruby are taken aback when Tai steps in front and ignores Qrow’s mental breakdown.

“Please don’t worry about that. He does that sometimes. Hello there Sun. I’m Ruby’s father, Tai Xiao Long but you can call me Mr. Xiao Long.”

Sun laughs at his joke and shakes Tai’s hand, glad that someone’s acting normal. Though Tai’s mind is a millions miles away going through his own breakdown. The demeanor and look of Ruby’s boyfriend spoke of someone fun-loving and easy-going which combined with his looks didn’t help Tai’s mental state.

‘Did- Did Ruby just date a male Yang?’


End file.
